legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Profion
Name: Profion Race: Human Group: Enemies (Formerly) Likes: Power Dislikes: Living in harmony with non-mages Biggest strength: His skill in magic Biggest weakness: He tends to be to over-dramatic Occupation: Mage Quote: "LET THEIR BLOOD RAIN FROM THE SKYYYYYYYY!" Played by: Jeremy Irons His theme A powerful sorcerer, Profion was once a great threat to the empire of Ismere, which used to be ruled by mages. When the empress decided that mages and commoners should be free and equal, this did not go over well with Profion. Immediately, he began seeking ways to build up an army of dragons to overthrow the empress. With the Red Dragon Rod, it seemed success was in the bag. That was until a young thief, Riddley, destroyed it, and Profion was killed by a dragon. Now that he's been revived by Megatron, who has also fixed the Red Dragon Rod, Profion swears he'll have revenge and claim what he believes is rightfully his. Legends of the Multi-Universe Profion planned to use the legendary 22-Element dragon to achieve his goals. By using other dragons, he captured Angewomon and kept her captive with the use of Kryptonite. Alongside Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent, Freddy and Jason, he took her to the dragon's lair and used her to tame the dragon. Profion succeeded and then revealed he intended to betray Galvatron and sent his dragons up against the Children of the Autobots and their allies. After a long fight and at the cost of two dear friends, Profion was defeated. Surprisingly, Profion defended Angewomon from Albert Wesker and TheIhatemishkaclub, for it turned out that Profion loved Angewomon. Profion used a great deal of his power to kill Albert Wesker and TheIhatemishkaclub, but ended up sacrificing himself in the process. Later, after he was revived, Profion aided the Disney Family in reclaiming Disney Castle and the Disney world. After the defeat of Galvatron, he apologized for his wicked deeds against Ismere and decided to leave the empire for a time...and spend time with the B Team. Revival and joining forces with The B Team The Grand Summer Season Trek Profion was dead as we all know. But sometime his corpse is picked by Bender. Skipper, Heloise, Spike, Falco and Ahsoka after they witness the fight. Then they bring his corpse to the pit and then he returns just in time to save some of them from the dragon. Profion wonders where he is and Bender tells him about how he returned. Feeling gratitude towards the robot, Profion teams up with Bender and his friends to stop Vilgax as a way to atone for his wrongful actions that he did to the Angels. With Carmelita planning to have him arrested for his crimes, Profion begs to allow her to help until it's done and then he'll come quietly. Profion helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Sari, Twilight Sparkle and Django against Vilgax as well as the Petes. He found a way to revive Big Boss and sends him to rescue his son Snake from Liquid. Profion lends a big hand in Discord's defeat when he realizes why Snide needed the blueprints since they uncovered the only ways to beat Discord apart from the Elements of Harmony. He then helped Bender, Skipper, Heloise and the main cast defeat Discord and seal him back in his stone prison. While Profion was arrested by Interpol and Carmelita, he only had to go to jail for one month since he helped Bender, Skipper, Heloise and the ponies defeat Discord and played a crucial role in saving the Multi-Universe. Totally Mobian Spies Profion after his time is released from jail and meets back up with Bender and the B Team ready to defend his universe with them again but Profion warns the group that someone followed him here. That person was Master Chief who himself joined the Team. Through his return Profion developed loyalty to Bender and his crew and followed them particularly after learning Bender and Skipper's motives with the Angels and after the two convinced him the best way to help the Angels and the Children of the Autobots is to help the duo and their friends and then have the two give Profion to the angels as a surprise. He tags along with Master Chief, Cortana and the others to learn the truth on their next location and when Twilight finds a book on Descendants he helps her read it since he has some prior knowledge on it. It seems that Profion is going to help Finn get back in Magic Man after learning MM's appearance. He rescues Finn from Magic Man and then gives Finn the chance to kill the douche bag sorcerer. Under the sea Profion puts the piece together when he reveals that Calamitous has been using Krabby Patties for his power and feeding them to fairies. When Mecha Sally is brought up by the V Team, Profion helps Stan and Pericles by detaining for Bender and Skipper to learn information. Profion then helps Reaver fight Red Skull for their lives as Red Skull threatens them. Profion and Bender now wonder what will they tell Dib and Bubbles if they see them together. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Profion rejoins Bender and crew against Discord and also to Sigma. With Dib and Bubbles' antagonistic relationship with him, how can Profion convince them that he is helping them? He helps the team acquire their ring and gives tips to Bender on his fight with Omega. He assists Picard in getting the sixth ring alongside Reaver and others. Allies and enemies Allies: The Children of the Autobots (show they know of his return), Bender, Skipper, the B Team, Sally Acorn the P Team, the V Team, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, the Alpha Team, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Mushu, Obi-Wan, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman ,Roll, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Former Allies: The Children of Megatron, Galvatron Enemies: Albert Wesker, TheIhatemishkaclub. Galvatron, the Decepticons, the Children of Megatron, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, the Dystopia League Former Enemies: The Disney Angels, the Children of the Autobots Gallery Profion 6.jpg Profion 2.jpg profion 1.jpg profion 3.jpg profion 4.jpg profion 5.jpg profion 7.jpg profion 8.jpg profion.JPG profion attack.JPG profion crazy.JPG|My...DESTINY! profion dramatic.JPG|Good! I could use every OUNCE of your rage! profion eh.JPG profion first appearance.JPG profion i could use every ounce of your rage.JPG profion let their blood rain from the sky.JPG|LET THEIR BLOOD...RAIN FROM THE SKYYYYYYYYYYY! profion my DESTINY.JPG profion oh.JPG profion oh please.JPG profion oh really.JPG profion on dragon.JPG profion overly happy.JPG profion overact.JPG profion ready attack.JPG profion stressed.JPG profion ticked.JPG profion with wand.JPG 19.jpg profion i can live with this.gif Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Members of the B Team Category:Humans Category:Villainous Friend Category:Magic Users Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Characters hailing from the Dungeons and Dragons universe Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:The B Crew Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Sorcerers Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Warlocks Category:Wizards Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Heroes Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Martyrs